vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline ElizabethStefan said her full name in Today Will Be Different as he proposed to her. Forbes-SalvatoreHer full name is shown on a desk plaque in her office at the Salvatore Boarding School, shown in The Tale of Two Wolves; she took Stafen's surname despite having died the night of their wedding. is a vampire and one of the main female characters on . Caroline is the daughter of William Forbes II and Sheriff Elizabeth Forbes, the wife of the late Stefan Salvatore and the sister-in-law of Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. She is also the surrogate mother of Alaric and Jo's twin daughters, Lizzie and Josie Saltzman. Prior to her transition into a vampire, she was known for her insecurities, which caused her to be excessively competitive, mainly with Elena. She has always had a strong bond with her childhood friends, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. She became best friends with Stefan Salvatore after she became a vampire and he became her mentor. She is also close friends with her ex, Matt Donovan, whom she has known since childhood, and also with Niklaus Mikaelson. Earlier in the series, Caroline begins dating Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt, who encourages her to become more caring, kind, and selfless. In the Season One finale, Caroline was severely injured in a car wreck and suffered from internal bleeding. When Caroline's situation was looking pretty bleak, Bonnie and Elena agreed that Damon Salvatore should heal Caroline by feeding her his blood. Later, after Caroline's health had improved, Caroline was smothered to death in the hospital by Katherine Pierce, who was aware that Damon had healed Caroline, therefore knowingly turned her into a vampire. Katherine planned to use Caroline to her own advantage by manipulating her, threatening those she loved and eventually giving her to Klaus to kill in the sacrifice. Damon rescues her and Tyler Lockwood, however, and the deal made by Katherine is forfeited. She attended Mystic Falls High School, where she was the captain of the cheerleading squad, honor student, head of the dance committees, Mystic Falls beautification committee, head of the recycling program, "Go Green" campaign, Miss Mystic Falls, and one of the most popular girls in the school. She later attended Whitmore College with Elena and Bonnie where she majored in drama. Caroline's new vampire nature added difficulty to her relationship with Matt and this eventually causes them to break up despite their love for each other. Matt's friend, Tyler, fell for Caroline after she helped him with his first full moon after she witnessed him triggering the werewolf gene when he accidentally killed Sarah. After a while, she realized that she's in love with Tyler too, so they begin a romantic relationship which had ended for good in Monster's Ball. Klaus also falls for her, claiming he fancies her because she's beautiful, strong, full of light, "too smart to be seduced by him", and he enjoys her but in 500 Years of Solitude, Klaus returns to Mystic Falls to see the supposed death of Katherine. While he is in the woods with Caroline, he asked her to be honest about her feelings for him and that as soon as they are done with that conversation, he is going to walk away and never come back. They ended up having sex. Caroline was forced to see her best friend, Stefan, die right in front of her. When he comes back to life, she is extremely happy but also sad because his older brother, Damon, who was also her ex-boyfriend, died to save him. Four months after the deaths of Bonnie and Damon, Caroline has dropped out of college and has been trying to find a way to get vampires back into Mystic Falls as an anti-magic bubble kept out all vampires as well as teaming up with Enzo in finding a way to bring Damon and Bonnie back to the living. Since Damon's death, she has also been out of touch with Stefan and later claims that he never said goodbye. She finally tracks down Stefan with the help of Enzo, and tries to convince him to come back home. Much to her dismay, he refuses, and their friendship becomes more strained and tense. Later on, Caroline agrees to help Stefan with Ivy's situation. When Damon returns, Stefan does everything he can to make up his poor behavior, but Caroline constantly gives him the cold shoulder. However, after learning about her mother's sickness, Caroline soon mends her friendship with Stefan and also unexpectedly kisses him. Soon after, Liz passes away in the hospital surrounded by Damon, Elena, Matt and Stefan. Caroline is the last member of the Forbes Family. She is a member of the Saltzman Family, due to being the surrogate mother of Alaric and Jo's twin daughters, Lizzie and Josie, as well as a member of the Salvatore Family, due to her brief marriage to Stefan Salvatore. Early History Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= In This Woman's Work, Caroline is taking Josie and Lizzie to New Orleans to meet her friend in the 3 year flash forward. In Moonlight on the Bayou, Caroline, Josie and Lizzie arrive in New Orleans in the 3 year flash forwards and go to St. James Infirmary. Caroline makes a joke to her surrogate daughters about this being the last time they will step foot into a bar until they are 21. Caroline stops and asks the bartender if she knew where she could find Klaus Mikaelson. The Bartender tells her that she has not heard of Klaus whereabouts for nearly 3 years. She leaves Caroline looking puzzled. In I Would for You, In I Went to the Woods, In Somebody That I Used to Know, In Kill 'Em All, In Requiem for a Dream, In Gods and Monsters, }} |-|Season 8= Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Bloodletting, Caroline was mentioned several times during Klaus and Tyler's confrontation in the Bayou, when Klaus asks Tyler what she would think about what he had become and just how far he was willing to go to have his revenge. In Dance Back from the Grave, Caroline was referenced as Marcel mentioned that Klaus is in a good mood and that he should go back to Mystic Falls more often. This comes after the events in 500 Years of Solitude. |-|Season Three= In A Streetcar Named Desire, Carolne is mentioned by Stefan when he is talking to Hayley - the two were on their way to fight The Strix, and sneaked into their H.Q in the trunk of Marcel's car. When Stefan saw Hope's photo on Hayley's home screen, he asked her if Hope is the reason she is there. Hayley said yes, and then she asked him who is on his home screen. Stefan then showed her a picture of Caroline, which the hybrid immediately recognized, and said that Klaus had a thing for her, and told him that she was pretty sure that she snapped her neck once. Stefan agreed in amusement, but told Hayley that Caroline "toughened up since", and doubted her ability to do it again. Hayley then adds that Caroline is also part of Klaus' sireline, and asked Stefan if she is the reason he is there. The vampire simply told her that they both had their reasons. Later, as Klaus and Stefan said their farewells, she is mentioned by both of them - as she is one of the reasons Klaus helped Stefan - when Stefan asked Klaus if they are going to see each other again, Klaus replied that it depends on Stefan doing the right thing. When Stefan asked him by whom, Klaus simply said: "By her". Stefan said that he loves her, and that he knows that Klaus did too. He then promised Klaus that he will do right by her. Klaus thanked him in honesty. In Behind the Black Horizon, Matt indirectly references Caroline when he tells Elijah and Finn he had just run all the vampires out of Mystic Falls. |-|Season Four= In Voodoo in My Blood, Caroline is mentioned in a conversation between Klaus and Alaric, as Alaric tells Klaus that his daughter, Hope, will always be welcomed at the school for supernatural children he and Caroline had built in Mystic Falls. |-|Season Five= In Where You Left Your Heart, Rebekah, reach out to Caroline who was in France at the time, to try and get a reluctant Klaus to contact his family. Caroline tracks down Klaus, who was also at France, and interrupts him as he slaughter a family there. As she pushes him against a wall -which he allows her to- he smiles at her, telling her: "Hello Love". Later, Klaus taunts her as she covers the bodies of the people he killed that he had hoped there will be more of them. She taunts him back asking him if he is trying to break his own recored. He asks her why she is there, and she answers that she got a phone call, because he don't pick up his phone. Klaus assume that Hayley called her, but Caroline tells him that it was actually Rebekah that called her because she was already in France. Klaus thinks she was on vacation, but Caroline tells him it was for work. She gets a bit upset at his remark, and reprove him, telling him that she is not in college anymore, and that she is the mother of two, that she was married and widowed on the same day, and that she is responsible for an entire school full of kids, including his own. At the mention of Hope, Klaus looks a bit rattled. Caroline asks him why is he avoiding her, and that Hope is beautiful, and too smart for her own good, "like her father", they both say at the same time. Caroline tells him that Hope hears the same rumors that they all had: that Klaus has gone mad. Klaus points to the bodies on the floor to prove her right, but Caroline says it's only looks his "normal crazy" to her. Klaus agknowledge her high praise toward him, and Caroline asks him why he is killing all the members of one family. Klaus tells her it's because he is compulsive, but then he grabs her arms in a manner that spooks her and tells her that he has finally gone mad. But Caroline sees through him, and she tells him that she knows that's what he wants people to think - and she calls his bluffe, saying that he has a list. Later, Caroline wants to clean the mess he has made, and Klaus tells her his real plans: to kill all their enemies to protect Elijah, he adds that it passes the time. Caroline then tyrannize him to clean his mess. She tells him it's not right, even for him. He admits that he is no good without Elijah, and that this situation is worse than Elijah being dead. He confesses to her in a beat tone that he had lost his brother. Caroline try to console him saying that he still has Hope, and when Klaus try to refute this by saying that she is better off without him since he was abused by his own father, Caroline gets angry with him, shouting at him that it was 1000 years ogo, and that he needs to get over himself, and to stop using Mikael as an excuse to be a bad father. She tells him that he can call Hope using the phone. And finally, admit that she thinks that he is someone worth knowing. She leaves, telling him she will see him in the next parent meeting, leaving him there, looking touched and upset. In What, Will, I, Have, Left, In God's Gonna Trouble the Water, Caroline sent Klaus a letter, where she expresses her condolences about Hayley's death. In The Tale of Two Wolves, In When The Saints Go Marching In, Personality Human Caroline is one of the popular girls at school, the captain of the cheerleading squad, and was organizing the parties and always displaying a high degree of leadership among her friends. Beautiful and chic, she was also very strong and determined, much like her mother, Elizabeth Forbes. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior and high social prestige, underneath it all Caroline was very insecure, neurotic, and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tended to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow. She considers Elena her competition when it comes to life in general. When she started dating Matt Donovan she began to see life in a less shallow manner and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became confident in herself. Vampire |-|With Humanity= Becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which she proves when comforting Tyler on the night of his first full moon and refusing to leave him, despite knowing that one bite would kill her. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned vampire. This continues throughout the series: in season 4, Caroline was described as an "expert" in self-control. It seems that she does not desire the cure, as Klaus puts it, "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Being a vampire has helped show her what she could do with her life. She could see the world and have a thousand more birthdays. It was Klaus who showed her that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions and with her immortality and abilities as a vampire, she is free. |-|Without Humanity= After her mother's death, Caroline flips the switch due to not being able to handle the pain. While being embraced by Elena at her house, she snaps her neck and lets her drop to floor, quoting that it is not Elena's choice to decide whether or not she should turn off her humanity switch. Without her humanity, Caroline doesn't care at all about what others think and decides to have a new start in everything, which includes buying new clothes and sheets, and also partying and drinking. Caroline is sassy, funny, flirty and speaks her mind, as she tells Elena that she has a gift of making everything about herself all the time. Caroline is still in full control of her vampirism since she stopped herself from killing Liam, stating that she doesn't want to ruin her life, knowing that if she killed him, the police would look for her and they would remind her of her dead mother. When she runs into Bonnie and Elena at her dorm, Bonnie says that no humanity Caroline is almost the same as Caroline, but without feelings. Caroline tells them that in return for her good behavior, she wants a year where she doesn't have to feel any pain or grief or remorse. She warns them that if anyone tries anything to flip her switch back on, she will become their worst nightmare. It's revealed that Stefan is her emotional trigger, and Caroline was fully aware of that, so she threatens to kill his niece, Sarah Nelson, unless he turns his humanity off too. After a fight with Stefan, she orders Liam to finally kill Sarah, forcing Stefan to turn his humanity off in front of her. Unlike Stefan, Caroline covers her tracks in order to avoid suspicion by the authorities. She follows an elaborate "routine", which is to attend school and look as normal as possible, just without feelings. Stefan makes an effort to convince Caroline to let go and live recklessly. It works, and Caroline strays from her "routine" and becomes even more dangerous and joins him with several killing sprees. She even contemplates killing Tyler and Matt, and even gets Tyler to accidentally stake Matt by pushing Matt in front of her when Tyler tried to stake her. Attitude Towards Humans |-|With Humanity= As a new Vampire, Caroline remains loyal towards humans, despite her blood lust. After murdering her first human, Caroline felt extremely guilty over her actions. Stefan teaches her to adjust to her new life as a vampire and she is now able to feed without severely harming or killing someone. Caroline is the vampire with the fewest attacks on humans in the series, and always has great control with her bloodlust and has been rated as the best vampire among them. Like Damon and Elena, she drinks human blood from blood bags instead of hunting humans or animals. |-|Without Humanity= At first, Caroline was very cautious and careful about drinking from humans. She was more concerned about hiding the evidence to avoid risk of getting caught. This made her unique; she had the ability to control her bloodlust. For example, she was able to stop drinking from Liam before it killed him, because she didn't want to have to come up with a plan to cover his death up. However, after getting Stefan to turn his humanity off as well, he convinced her to let go, which made her much more reckless. She carelessly killed a man in a bar by mind compulsion, and also assisted Stefan in feeding off of an innocent college girl. She even came close to killing her friends Matt and Tyler. Physical Appearance Caroline is a beautiful young woman with a pale complexion, blue-green eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet due to her cheerleading, toned and athletic figure. She is also one of the tallest women in the series. She stand's 5'8. Since Caroline was introduced, her style has changed drastically, seemingly since her transition into a vampire. As a human, Caroline's clothing style included pinks and yellows, expressively bright colors which would draw attention to herself. Caroline took care of her appearance, always making sure to match her hairstyle and accessories to her daily outfits. Caroline's accessories were very eye-catching; large earrings, small bags, jewelry, and hairbands. The one color Caroline is rarely seen wearing is the color "blue", as she told Damon that her clothes seemed too tight on her body. In the later seasons, Caroline's clothing choices change to a laid back, yet much more mature style; preferring to wear pale t-shirts, skinny jeans, high-boots; and the color isn't as bright and attracting as it once was. She sometimes wore short dresses in a variety of colors for occasions such as parties and fashionable skirts with matching tops. Her style in season two wasn't as eye-catching as it was once was, preferring paler colors instead of bright colors. In season three, she wore a mixture of floral dresses and skirts with colorful cardigans and sandals, and dark jeans and jackets over bright colored shirts. During the Mikaelsons' Ball, she wore a blue-grey dress with very little makeup and hair pulled back. In Season Four, she chose to wear floral patterned shirts and tank t-shirts underneath biker leather and denim jackets, although on occasion would resort to wearing paler colors, skirts and tops. Her make-up choice has changed somewhat over the seasons, in early seasons, she wore much makeup, particularly lip glosses and lots of black eye-makeup to make her blue-green eyes stand out; however in later seasons, she wears a much more natural look, with little to no make-up. Powers and Abilities Caroline possess all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. However, at her first day as vampire, while she was still a new-born, Caroline managed to compel one of her nurses to do her bidding, a thing that is very rare among new vampires, as Mind Compulsion is an ability a new vampire needs to be taught (either by an older vampire, or with time). Caroline also managed to use Dream Manipulation, a high form of Telepathy (a skill that usually requires practice and learning to achieve) on the first try, while she was less then five years old as a vampire. Over time, though considerably short when compared to other vampires, Caroline's skill over mind compulsion has drastically increased. After Lexi Branson, she is the only other vampire shown to cast realistic illusions on individual people (the only exception to this is Silas, who as an Immortal possessed far superior psychic capabilities). When she turned off her humanity, she was capable of tricking the mind of a person into believing that he could not breath then subjecting visions of spiders crawling all over his body, which led to a heart attack, then death. Caroline is also a really skilled fighter. As a young vampire, Caroline showcased tactical strength when fighting the Tomb Vampires, all of whom were at least 150+ years older than her at that time. She's also managed to hold on her own against much older vampires such as Damon Salvatore, and Lorenzo. She also has been seen running at extraordinary speed, being able to outrun even werewolves on the Full Moon; she has also been shown to defeat a werewolf in human form with much ease. Caroline is also a very skilled deceiter: she succeed in tricking even Niklaus Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson, Katerina Petrova and the Heretics, vampires centuries older than she is. And unlike the vampires on both shows, Caroline can also use a gun - which most vampires are rarely seen doing. Weaknesses Caroline has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Elizabeth Forbes The relationship of Caroline and Liz is not the typical mother-daughter relationship. Caroline has always been distanced from her mother before and after becoming a vampire. At first when Caroline became a vampire, Liz showed rejection to her, but then ended up accepting it. Despite not spending much time together, Liz, cares for her and keeps everything in control so that other people wouldn't find out about vampires, especially for her daughter. Caroline cares about her mother and it has been suggested that her mother is the most important to her. Their relationship has improved a lot lately. Since their relationship improved they always tried to be in contact. After learning that Liz had cancer, Caroline tried to save her at any cost, but nothing worked. She then decided to make the last days for her mother pleasant. But while Caroline was preparing everything for that, Liz fell into a coma and Caroline didn't get to say goodbye to her mother. Liz finally died leaving Caroline devastated. After the funeral, Caroline decides to turn off her humanity because she can't handle so much pain of her mother's death. After the events of the eighth season, Caroline has moved on a bit after Liz’s death, but has not forgotten her mother. At the end of the season, viewers can see Liz’s spirit watching over Caroline with a proud smile on her face as her mother continues to witness Caroline’s accomplishments in life. Stefan Salvatore Caroline and Stefan at first had no close relationship. After she became a vampire, Stefan saved her from Damon and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. Since then, Stefan has been taking care of Caroline like her mentor, helping her to be a good vampire. He has saved her several times, Caroline told him that every time he feels he's about to lose control she will be there for him. Caroline has given Stefan pivotal emotional support, she has always supported his relationship with Elena and she was the person who revealed to Stefan that Elena was sired to Damon, by her, he also learned that Elena had had sex with Damon. When Stefan lost his memories for a spell, Caroline was the only person that he trusts immediately, upon learning about Bonnie's death, Stefan told Caroline that he would always be for her as she has always been for him, Caroline helped to Stefan with all his problems. After the loss of Damon, Stefan left Mystic Falls, Caroline tried to contact Stefan, but he just put her away, later she and Enzo found Stefan. After being apart for some time Stefan realizes his mistake and tries to make up for it, they become again friends, Caroline's feelings towards him became evident and after Liz fell sick from cancer Stefan always try to be with her, he cares and show some feeling for her too, after spending much time together, Stefan took the first step and kissed her finally. After Caroline’s mother passed away, this halts her budding romantic relationship with Stefan. Caroline shuts her emotions off after Liz dies and gets Stefan to do the same. While without humanity, Caroline and Stefan sleep together for the first time. However, after they both gain their emotions back, Caroline states that she needs some time before becoming romantic with Stefan. During the seventh season, Caroline finally realizes she wants to be with Stefan and they get together. However, when Stefan's mother and her adoptive vampire-witch hybrid children come to Mystic Falls, this complicates their relationship, especially when Stefan’s old flame is a part of that group. Caroline also learns that Stefan’s former lover was pregnant with his unborn fetus, but Julian (Stefan’s mother’s then-lover) beat it to death. Between Stefan becoming Rayna Cruz’s target and his budding friendship with Valerie Tulle and with Caroline suddenly pregnant with Alaric's twins, this causes Caroline and Stefan to slowly drift apart and break up for three years. During this time, Stefan is forced to go on the run with Valerie and Caroline continues to raise her children with Alaric. When Stefan and Valerie break up, he tries to win her back, but she is cold to him during their reunion. However, circumstances force them to ally together for the first time in three years and they slowly warm up to each other again. After the events of season seven, Caroline and Stefan are together again. Josie and Lizzie Saltzman The relationship between Caroline’s twin daughters started when she realized she was pregnant with them. Shortly after Alaric Saltzman and Jo Parker’s wedding massacre, Valerie Tulle helped Caroline figure out that she was carrying Alaric and Jo’s fetuses as a surrogate mother. At first, Caroline thought this to be impossible being she took and failed pregnancy tests, including a failed ultrasound. Also, she thought the idea of her being pregnant to be ridiculous because she was a vampire, and female vampires cannot get pregnant. However, Valerie lifted the protective cloaking spell (carried out by the Gemini Coven shortly before their demise) and sure enough, Caroline was carrying Alaric’s twin daughters. Caroline was overjoyed to find out that Alaric’s fetuses had survived and she gladly accepted responsibility for them. Over the next few years, Caroline helped raise Josie and Lizzie as her own, along with Alaric. Despite her romantic life suffering as a result, Caroline never strayed from raising her daughters. Even when Stefan came back into her life, Caroline still prioritized her daughters as well. Introducing Lizzie and Josie to their supernatural lives was not easy, but Caroline was determined to help them through it, especially with the threat of the sirens. As of now, Caroline runs the Salvatore Boarding School both her daughters attend and they live together, along with Alaric still being in all their lives as well. Bonnie Bennett Bonnie was Caroline's best friend but when Caroline became a vampire, their relationship became strained. Prior to Caroline's transformation, they were cheerleaders in high school and were always hanging out together. Bonnie had been wary of Caroline as a vampire, but gradually their friendship was strengthened. After Bonnie was brought back to life, she enrolls at the same university that Caroline besides being roommates with Elena. Caroline is the first to learn about the sex life of Bonnie with Jeremy, her boyfriend. They have always remained best friends despite the many challenges they have faced. They have been there for each other many times and protect one another when they are in trouble. Besides Elena being involved with many arguments with Caroline over the seasons, Caroline and Bonnie have never shared a disagreement or a physical fight, until Season Seven, when Bonnie is forced to become a Supernatural Huntress. Caroline is currently trying to save Bonnie from a lifelong misery of being forced to hunt vampires. Bonnie however is making it difficult being she is wired to hate vampires now. However, after helping cure Bonnie, Caroline and Bonnie have bigger problems being Enzo and Damon were captured by the Armory's monster. Caroline acknowledges how devastated Bonnie was to lose Enzo, the love of her life, and Damon, her best guy friend. Tyler Lockwood The relationship of Caroline and Tyler began when Tyler triggered his werewolf curse, she wanted to help him and never left him alone. They began spending a great deal of time together and Tyler fell in love with her despite the fact that Caroline was in a relationship with his best friend Matt. After Caroline and Matt broke up, they began a romantic relationship. Everything got complicated when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid and also fell in love with Caroline. After Tyler conspires against Klaus, the latter ordered him out of Mystic Falls to spare his life. When Klaus returned for Graduation, he gave Caroline the gift of Tyler's freedom to return to Mystic Falls. Their relationship completely fell apart and are now broken up, however they still remain good friends. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus and Caroline met when Tyler was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. To take revenge on Stefan, Klaus tells Tyler to bite Caroline, he flat out refused but Tyler accidentally bit Caroline. Klaus went to Caroline's house to save her and gave her his blood. Since then, Klaus has expressed a romantic interest in Caroline and began sending her gifts. In spite of the continued rejection by Caroline, he has never given up. Despite the constant attempts of her friends to kill him, with Caroline's help, who was trying to distract him, Klaus still cares about her. Klaus leaves Mystic Falls but he returned for graduation and told her he intended to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. Klaus returns to Mystic Falls and meets with Caroline, after Caroline confesses her feelings in exchange for a promise that Klaus never come back for her, they kiss and have sex. Elena Gilbert Caroline and Elena have had a complicated relationship throughout the series. Initially, Caroline had a rivalry with Elena because she considered herself to be in Elena's shadow. After Caroline became a vampire, her insecurities disappeared and they became best friends again. When Caroline was getting in the middle of Elena's relationship with Stefan because of Katherine, it distanced them somewhat. When Elena made it clear she had feelings for Damon, Caroline expressed her disapproval, separating them. When Elena turned off her humanity, Elena tried to kill Caroline, creating an even greater rift. They resumed their friendship when Elena's humanity was turned back on. Despite all the problems in their friendship, they always care for one another. In Let Her Go, Elena tries to convince Caroline to not turn off her humanity, but Caroline snaps her neck. After resolving their tense relationship once Caroline gets her humanity on once again, they decide to help Jo Laughlin get ready for her wedding. However, Elena is soon forced into a sleeping coma by Kai Parker and Caroline and Elena, with Bonnie, all share a heartfelt goodbye until Elena wakes up again. After the events of the eighth and final season, Caroline is reunited with Elena and they become sister-in-laws being Elena later married Damon and Caroline is widowed due to Stefan’s final death. Other Relationships Forbes Family, Saltzman Family, Salvatore Family, Mystic Falls Gang, Mystic Falls High School, Whitmore College *Caroline and Bill (Father & Daughter/Former Allies) *Elena, Caroline and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Caroline and Matt (Exes/Good Friends) *Caroline and Jeremy (Friends/Former Allies) *Damon and Caroline (Exes/Frenemies/Allies) *Alaric and Caroline (Ex-Fiancé/Good Friends/Allies/Co-Parents) *Katherine and Caroline (Former Enemies/Former Allies/Former Partners in Crime) *Klaus, Caroline, and Tyler (Former Love Triangle) *Caroline and Rebekah (Frenemies/Former Allies) *Hayley and Caroline (Former Allies/Enemies) *Caroline and Silas (Enemies) *Caroline and Jesse (Former Fling/Friends) *Caroline and Nadia (Former Allies/Enemies) *Caroline and Enzo (Friends/Frenemies/Former Allies) *Caroline and Liam (Ex-Fling/Former Allies/Frenemies) *Caroline and Valerie (Frenemies/Former Allies) *Stefan, Caroline and Valerie (Former Love Triangle/Former Allies) *Stefan, Caroline and Alaric (Former Love Triangle/Former Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries '''Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of the Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' * The Devil Inside *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Could Never Love Like That'' *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' (Voice Only) *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (Voice Only) *''I Went to the Woods'' (Photo) *''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} The Originals Season One *''Bloodletting'' (Mentioned) *''Dance Back from the Grave'' (Mentioned) Season Three *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Photo) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Indirectly Mentioned) Season Four *''Voodoo in My Blood'' (Mentioned) Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (Voice Only) *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' Episode Absence '''Season One * In Season One, Caroline doesn't appear in five episodes: **''Lost Girls'' **''Bloodlines'' **''Children of the Damned'' **''Under Control'' **''Blood Brothers'' Season Two * In Season Two, Caroline doesn't appear in two episodes: **''The Dinner Party'' **''Klaus'' Season Three * In Season Three, Caroline doesn't appear in three episodes: **''Ordinary People'' **''The New Deal'' **''1912'' Season Four *In Season Four, Caroline doesn't appear in four episodes: **''The Five'' **''Catch Me If You Can'' **''A View to a Kill'' (Mentioned Only) **''The Originals'' (Mentioned Only) Season Five *In Season Five, Caroline doesn't appear in three episodes: **''Original Sin'' **''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' **''Man on Fire'' Season Six *In Season Six, Caroline doesn't appear in two episodes: **''Black Hole Sun'' (Mentioned Only) **''I Alone'' (Mentioned Only) Season Seven *In Season Seven, Caroline doesn't appear in 2 episodes: **''I Went to the Woods'' (Mentioned Only) **''One Way or Another'' (Mentioned Only) }} Novels Caroline Beula Forbes is a female character and a supporting character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She is the old childhood friend turned rival-enemy of Elena Gilbert. She is an eighteen year old human girl living in the supernatural town of Fells Church along with Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt. She is also love interest of Tyler Smallwood. Caroline was also formerly good childhood friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez since the first grade. Caroline and Elena used to be the closest of friends growing up since kindergarten, but the two girls became intense rivals and each other's competition in terms of popularity, boys and social status at their high school. She is in frequent competition with Elena for the title of "Queen of Robert E. Lee High." Caroline has shown that she is threatened by and extremely jealous and envious of Elena's popularity and beauty. Caroline was very jealous, resentful, envious and angered that Stefan Salvatore, the new, mysterious and extremely handsome new foreign student at Robert E. Lee High, whom every girl in all of the high school tried to gain the attention of, chose Elena over her. Because of Stefan's rejection of her, Caroline had plotted to get revenge alongside Tyler Smallwood, by stealing Elena's personal diary to help to expose Elena's thoughts and secrets at the Founder's Day parade. But her plot with Tyler had backfired on her and she ended up humiliated in the end. Stefan first dated Caroline while attending the Homecoming Dance, while he was trying to stay away from Elena due to his intense connection to her. Later on in the books, Caroline became pregnant by Tyler Smallwood (who is a werewolf), she blamed Matt Honeycutt for forcing himself on her and claiming that Matt was the father instead of Tyler. However, she truthfully admits to Bonnie and Meredith that the real father of her unborn children is indeed Tyler Smallwood. She is carrying twin children and she is possessed by Misao's malach. Caroline Forbes is now a werewolf, in a relationship with Tyler and raising their two children, Lucas and Brianne. Behind The Scenes The casting call was: 17 years old, a beautiful but slightly manufactured-looking queen bee type, she is friends - and rivals - with Elena. Though she does care about Elena, Caroline is resentful of her relationship with Stefan. When Caroline gets tipsy at a party and throws herself at him, he inadvertently humiliates and angers her with a polite rejection. Name Meaning *[http://www.behindthename.com/name/caroline Caroline] is a feminine first name of Old German origin, which means "free man". Caroline is a female form of "Carolus", which in turn is a Latin form of Charles, derived from the German word Karl, that means simply, a free man. *[http://www.behindthename.com/name/elizabeth Elizabeth] is from Ελισαβετ (Elisabet), the Greek form of the Hebrew name אֱלִישֶׁבַע ('Elisheva') meaning "my God is an oath" or perhaps "my God is abundance". *[http://www.behindthename.com/name/forbes Forbes] is a masculine surname which was originally taken from a Scottish place name meaning "Field" in Gaelic. Tropes *Caroline may look like a Dumb Blond, but she is actually quite the over achiever (Miss Mystic Falls). For a while she was a Lovable Alpha Bitch, but after she took a Level in Badass she became the Action Girl. (Bonus points for not losing her femininity). Might also be considered a Cutie Bruiser or even a Badass Adorable. *Has been victim to Cold Blooded Torture more than once (even in the hands of her Badass Gay Absent Father) from people trying to Break the Cutie. But she is such a Pollyanna that it seems she is unbreakable. *She was Dark Mistress to Damon in Season 1, but she was under Mind Compulsion. *Now that she got a handle on her vampiric urges, she feels she is Cursed with Awesome. *When her Berserk Button is pressed, usually by threatening those she loves, she will do what needs to be done, and can even overcome enemies stronger than she is. *She shows some Moral Dissonance - She was willing to kill 12 innocent lives to complete the expression triangle and raise hell on Earth to protect Bonnie, Essentially killing 12 people and starting end of times to save 1 person. Although Klaus does call her out on it. Trivia Quotes ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Videos Gallery References See also fr:Caroline Forbes de:Caroline Forbes it:Caroline Forbes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Forbes Family Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Featured Articles Category:Mystic Falls Gang Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Two Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Characters Category:Help Needed Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Five Characters